metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Attachments
Attachments are devices attached to a weapon to enhance a certain aspect of that weapon. Throughout the Metro system the player will find many types of guns that are either standard models of the weapon, meaning it has nothing attached to it, or that it will have some sort of attachment on it. In Metro 2033, weapons cannot be customised, but can be found with various attachments in the Metro. In Metro: Last Light the attachment options have been widened with customisation possible in vendors, as well as a wider range of attachments available. Metro: 2033 Scopes Some of the guns found in the Metro will have a scope attached to it, which allows the user to engage in long range combat. However there are only two levels in Metro 2033 big enough to allow long-distance sniping. Glares and oily thumbprints on the optics obstruct vision in the dark and this problem is made even worse with Night Vision Goggles equipped. Bayonet The Bayonet is only available for the Uboinik Automatic Shotgun in Metro 2033. It greatly increases the user's melee damage, and it is quite handy if you do not have time to reload and mutants are very close. It could be handy for stealth kills, though many players will choose silenced weapon or throwing knives instead for sneaky approaches, no ammunition required is the bayonet's biggest advantage. There are no negatives to having this attached to the Uboinik, as it does not slow you down in any way, or restrict view like other attachments. The Bayonet is also featured on NPC versions of the Kalash, Kalash 2012 and the VSV but they are unusable. Suppressor The Suppressor, or more commonly known as a silencer, is an extremely useful attachment for those who prefer a stealthy approach in combat, or for those who need to remain stealthy in some levels. The suppressor allows the user to eliminate hostiles without alerting others of their location. It also reduces some of the recoil on the gun, increasing accuracy, but the bullets are slowed, meaning they inflict less damage on enemies. Some guns are naturally silent like those that use compressed air as a propellant such as the Tihar or Helsing, or the VSV, that has a suppressor built in. However, the Suppressor does not muffle a gun completely, so enemies will become suspicious when firing too close or missing a shot. The Suppressor is available for: *Bastard *Kalash 2012 *Revolver Laser Sight The Laser Sight is a hugely beneficial attachment on any gun as it increases the user's accuracy and is even more useful in the Ranger difficulties as the HUD is removed and there are no on screen crosshairs. With this attachment, you can aim without using scope or iron sight, as a red dot is projected wherever Artyom is aiming. Oddly enough, this cannot be seen by opponents. The Laser sight is available for: *Kalash 2012 *Kalash *VSV Extended Barrel In Metro 2033 the Extended Barrel is exclusive to the Revolver and provides a huge improvement over the standard revolver, adding more accuracy to the gun and increasing the range. Rifle Stock The Rifle Stock is another attachment that is also exclusive to the Revolver. It greatly reduces the recoil of the gun and is always seen paired with either a Suppressor or an Extended Barrel. Using this turns the revolver into a small carbine. Metro: Last Light In Metro: Last Light you can find weapons with attachments like Metro 2033, but with enough Military-Grade ammo you can customize the attachments yourself at the weapon vendors. The prices of these attachments are different between difficulties; the higher difficulty you are playing, the more expensive the attachment costs, with one exception in D6, where you can equip and customize weapons for free. If you want, you can get some MGRs back by uninstalling your attachments. Reflex Sight The reflex sight, or red dot sight, is the lowest power scope and is available for purchase for 25 MGR (37 on Hardcore). It is available right away at all gun kiosks and shops. All guns (except the Duplet, Abzats and Preved) can support a reflex sight. It provides faster short-range target acquisition, but unless combined with the Laser Sight attachment it can make precise shots more difficult since despite its name it does not provide an actual dot, but rather a rounded reticle with no center marker. Adding the Laser Sight makes up for this, with the laser providing the actual "dot" at the center of the reticle. However, it is a cheap sight for early in the game that makes it easier to aim until more powerful scopes become available. Its one advantage over the other scopes is that it reduces vision a lot less than they do, so you can see more looking through it. This sight is good for close range combat, since you can line up your opponent faster than any other type of optics. Infrared Sight The IR sight is an unique sight. Unlike the other sights (that enhance zoom power), the IR scope uses heat signatures to point out enemies in dark locations, it's also very similar to the effect of the night vision goggles. When the NVGs are equipped, the effect of the IR scope is no longer apparent but unlike NVGs, the IR Scope has a clearer sight picture when aiming at distant targets at the expense of a narrow field of view. It is available since the Bolshoi level and onwards at all gun shops and kiosks much like the reflex sight. Later in the game, when you are affected by the Darkness, the IR scope will still work for some reason, unlike the flashlight or NVG, but its limited field of view makes it impractical compared to lighter. The IR scope never seems to run out of the battery, like Laser sight and Reflex sight. It costs 35 MGR (52 on Hardcore). All guns, except the Preved, Abzats and Duplet can use this. 2x Optical Sight The 2x sight acts like the reflex sight but the zoom is much higher. It is the second most powerful zoom sight with the 4x sight being the first. It can be purchased in Bandit level and onwards. It costs 45 MGR (67 on Hardcore). It can be equipped by most weapons excluding all shotguns and the two sniper rifles, which have a 4x Optical sight instead. Suppressor The Suppressor, or more commonly known as a silencer, is an extremely useful attachment for those who prefer a stealthy approach in combat, or for those who need to remain stealthy in some levels. The suppressor allows the user to eliminate hostiles without alerting others of their location. It also reduces some of the recoil on the gun increasing accuracy, but the bullets are slowed, meaning they inflict less damage on enemies. Some guns are naturally silent such as the Tihar or Helsing, that use compressed air as a propellant. Unlike in Metro 2033, the VSV in Last Light now has a removable suppressor, but the weapon's usefulness is greatly reduced without it. However, the Suppressor does not muffle a gun completely, so enemies will become suspicious when firing too close or missing a shot. The suppressor is available for: *VSV *Bastard *Kalash 2012 *Revolver *Ashot *Duplet *Shambler *Lolife *Kalash *Saiga *AKS-74U *RPK Laser Sight The Laser Sight is a hugely beneficial attachment on any gun as it increases the user's accuracy and is even more useful in the Ranger difficulties as the HUD is removed and there are no on-screen crosshairs. With this attachment, you can aim without using a scope or iron sight, as a red laser beam is projected wherever Artyom is aiming. In Last Light the lighter can be used with a weapon equipped, so adding a laser sight to the weapon can greatly improve accuracy while doing so. Oddly enough, this cannot be seen by opponents. It is best used together with the red dot sight/IR Scope for the best accuracy. The Laser sight is relatively cheap compared to other attachments, 22 MGRs on Hardcore, and most guns in game can attach this mod. The Laser sight is available for: *Kalash 2012 *Kalash *VSV *Revolver *Saiga *Volt Driver *Duplet *Lolife *AKS-74U *RPK *Abzats *Valve *Preved *Helsing *Tihar Extended Barrel The Extended barrel makes a reappearance in Metro: Last Light, but instead of being exclusive for the revolver, it now can be attached to shotguns, pistols, and a few other weapons Artyom comes across. It again reduces recoil and increases accuracy, though at the cost of making pistols harder to wield. However, this apparent disadvantage does not appear to have any impact on gameplay. The Extended Barrel is a recommended attachment for the shotgun as it greatly reduces pellet spread, making it more accurate up close as well as increasing effective weapon range. The extended barrel is available for: *Revolver *Shambler *Duplet *Lolife *Ashot Grips and stocks Most secondary weapons can be fitted with some sort of stock or grip. They still increase accuracy and decrease recoil, greatly improving pistols. With the Bastard, it improves its primary weakness of recoil and puts the Bastard on equal footing with other assault rifles like the Kalash. A Lolife with a rifle stock, suppressor and extended magazines can be found in the locker in Facility, and is a powerful weapon so early in the game. Pistols with the full stock and foregrips become powerful carbines, especially if other attachments are added. The Duplet also has access to a grip and stock, greatly reducing the normally terrible recoil. The rifle stock is available for: *Revolver *Lolife *Ashot *Bastard *Duplet 4x Sight The 4x sight is similar to the 2x sight, except that it (obviously) is twice as powerful. It is only useful for long range sniping, so can only be fitted to sniper rifles. It is visually similar to the 2x sight. It costs 67 MGRs on Hardcore. The 4x sight is available for: *Valve *Preved Extended Magazine The extended magazine increases the ammunition capacity of guns (meaning you have to reload less), and thus is handy in a fight, especially with fast mutants like Nosalis. They come either as larger box magazines or drum magazines. The amount of capacity they increase varies per weapon. The extended magazine is available for: *Kalash (from 30 to 45 rounds) *Saiga (from 10 to 20 rounds) *AKS-74U (from 30 to 45 rounds) *RPK (from 45 to 100 rounds) *Abzats (from 20 to 40 rounds) *Lolife (from 8 to 20 rounds) *Valve (from 5 to 10 rounds) *Preved (from 1 to 5 rounds) The quad barrel attachment for the Duplet technically increases capacity from 2 to 4 rounds, but two shells are fired at once with the primary trigger, and four with the secondary, meaning you will still have to reload as often as before the upgrade - but it will deliver some serious firepower at close range. Airtight Valve The airtight valve is a very useful attachment for pneumatic weapons. If you can spare the MGRs, then it is a must. The valve stops the gradual leak of pressure from pneumatic weapons, meaning they will only lose pressure from firing rounds. This reduces the amount of times you have to pump the weapon, as well as meaning you can always be certain the weapon will fire, as long as you pump them after every fight. This helps turn them from long range stealth weapons into ones that can cope with close range attacks. The airtight valve is available for: *Helsing *Tikhar Flash Suppressor The flash suppressor, or muzzle brake, is only available on snipers and the Abzats shotgun. The suppressor reduces recoil, improves accuracy and reduces the flash of the weapon firing, meaning you will not be blinded in small tunnels, and enemies will not be able to see you fire it. However, it does not reduce the sound of the weapon, so enemies will still fire in your general direction. With no obvious drawbacks, it is a must for all long range snipers. You can only purchase this upgrade in Depot, and it costs 60 MGRs on Hardcore. A free chance to get this upgrade is the armory just before the battle for D6. The flash suppressor is available for: *Abzats *Preved *Valve Heat Sink The Heat Sink is only available for the Bastard and reduces its primary weakness, overheating, by venting excess heat via longitudinal metal fins and reducing the need to manually vent the weapon after prolonged firing. This upgrade allows the player to fire Bastard automatically longer before it overheats. The heat sink is available for: *Bastard Autofire Adapter The Autofire Adapter is a device allowing normally semi-automatic weapons to fire fully automatically, obviously increasing rate of fire, but also increasing recoil, making it harder to control. In the Sniper team level, the Lolife you equipped already has this attachment. This attachment is pretty expensive, 90 MGRs on Hardcore. The autofire adapter is available for: *Lolife *Abzats Trivia * In Metro 2033, the model of the scope used by all weapons except the Tihar is the Russian﻿ PK-AV Scope. * The Tihar is the only weapon to use a unique scope. It uses a series of three aperture sights. * In the Metro 2033 Launch Trailer as well as in the Prologue cutscene, Artyom is seen with a fully upgraded Kalash 2012 with a Bayonet, but in-game only the Bayonet-attached Automatic Shotgun is available to Artyom. * The Revolver has a gas seal system similar to the Nagant revolver, allowing it to be suppressed. * The Laser sight is slightly different between games, in 2033, only a red dot can be seen, in Last Light however, you can see the laser beam. * The red dot sight seen in Metro: Last Light resembles the BSA Multi Dot Sight instead of the much more likely Russian-made Kobra, PK-ASV, PK-04 or some other equivalent. The many specialized shops in Moscow probably had this particular model or similar replicas in stock before the bombs fell. A few might even be scavenged from airsoft guns, given the popularity of the attachment in airsoft. * The scope in Metro: Last Light resembles the Russian PK-A red dot sight, with a similar chevron style reticle. *The Flash Suppressor seems to be based on the arrow head muzzle break that normally used by Anti-Materiel rifles like Barrett M82 or the French PGM Hecate II. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment